Pain and Pleasure
by SaintNicolas
Summary: Kaneki Ken spent eight years in Yamori's tender care. Scarred beyond belief by his experience at the hands of the most sadistic ghoul out there, there are more things than he picked up from Jason than his eating habits. Thankfully, Rank 3 investigator Suzuya Juuzou seems to be in the same predicament. He won't be alone at CCG, riiight?
1. Two of a Kind

**Warning: **Cannibalism, ghoulishness, Juuzou being Juuzou, Haise Sasaki being Badass Kaneki Ken. Ambiguous relationships between protagonists. Sparse torture. That's pretty much it.

**About OOC'ness**: You will soon find out that some characters (Well the main characters, actually) are OOC. Gasp! This is due to the fact that it is an Alternate Universe. In this universe, Anteiku never found Kaneki Ken. Instead, Yamori did. The characters history will be explained bit by bit, in the following chapters, so please bear with it. I'll still introduce the characters so you are not shocked upon finding out about them.

**Haise Sasaki**: Think of him as a saner version of post-Yamori, Badass ghoul Kaneki Ken. He picked up a lot of quirks from his captor; dry humor, a love of pain and torture, an unealthy obsession for pets. Well, you'll find out...

**Suzuya Juuzou**: He is in the same state of mind as when we first met him in the manga, a - for a lack of a better word - candy-loving nutcase. Due to his past with Big Madam, he developped an inhuman tolerance for pain, and even manages to deride pleasure from it. Same as Haise Sasaki. Behind his crazed exterior, there's a lost young boy in a world too big and too mean for him. He only shows this aspect in the safety of his home, and only to Sasaki, who he feels, shares a similar background.

**Kirishima Ayato**: Captured by Haise Sasaki. You'll find out about what happened to him soon.

Apart from these three characters (whose personnalities **will be explained** ), everyone else is still pretty much the same. Sometimes, flashes of their old personnalities (pre-trauma) will shine through, but these moments will be few and far inbetween.

**Summary**: Kaneki Ken spent eight years in Yamori's tender care. Scarred beyond belief by his experience at the hands of the most sadistic ghoul out there, there are more things than he picked up from Jason than his eating habits. Thankfully, Rank 3 investigator Suzuya Juuzou seems to be in the same predicament, so he won't be alone at CCG, riiight?

**Author's note** / **Unimportant rambling**: Sasaki and Juuzou's relationship is a mix of sexual/tender fluff with masochism and sadism intertwined to make a delicious cocktail of win. I'll elaborate on it in the next chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Two of a Kind**

In a renovated classroom smelling of fresh plaster and paint, students gathered around a lone figure sitting behind the teacher's desk, like moths drawn to a flame. The figure looked about eighteen, give or take a year. A crown of white hair looked out of place atop this juvenile face. His head was bent forward, a sheet of hair hiding his eyes from view.

The students' age varied from early teens to eighteen. They were observing the alabaster haired youth silently, solemn expression on their faces.

One of the gathered students asked, "Say, Haise-san, tell us a story!"

Haise said, "A story, huh?". It was weird; usually Haise-san's voice was smooth, not this gravelly tone that he just took.

He asked, "How about the story of the Prince and the Flame Demon?"

The overeager students' spokesperson shook his head vigorously, and said "Nah, this one sucks. Why don't you tell us the story of this Kaneki pet? You didn't finish it last time..."

A strange smile uplifted his lips and Haise slowly raised his head. Twin dead pools gazed listlessly at the audience, eliciting gasps from the students. His usually sparkling grey eyes seemed devoid of any emotion. Some students wanted to run away at the strange image their idol was casting, but most of them wanted to hear the end of the story.

His grin widened and something foul lurked in the grey eyes.

"Oh, this one, huh. I told you about Jason, right?" Quick nods, "There was one part I omitted last time... Jason had a pet, if you will... He got it when it was young, barely six at the time. He wanted to keep it forever with him, but alas, the pet was frail and no amount of his 'tender care' could remedy that."

The students looked distraught. Jason was one of their favorite characters, and it was such a shame that he couldn't find happiness after all his hardships.

"So he asked for the help of the good Doctor Kanou, who, upon seeing the poor man's plight, took pity and gave the pet _medicine_ to survive the winter. Jason was overjoyed. He spent _eight years,"_ At this point, Sasaki's voice cracked a bit, and he had to gulp to regain his neutral narrative tone, "taking care of his dearest pet, smothering it with 'love', 'care', anything to make his pet 'happy', right?"

"And... ?" One of the students asked.

"The pet tried to escape," Collective gasps.

"What! What an ingrate!"

A dry chuckle met their ears, "Ingrate indeed. Jason was furious. He decided to punish the pet."

Sage nods from everybody. An undisciplined pet should be punished in order for it to not misbehave again.

"He felt some remorse, seeing the sad eyes of his pet. 'Maybe I went too hard on Kaneki', he told himself, thinking of his pet, 'Maybe what he needed was just company. That's it, I'll give him a friend! I'll get him a -"

"A cat?" One eager youth interrupted.

"A female dog?" One of the slyer ones whispered.

"A centipede!" Sasaki laughed at their flabbergasted expression.

"Whaaaaat? Scratch that, what happens next? Kaneki is happy because he got a friend to play with, no?"

"Oh, you see a charming friend in him, but all Kaneki heard was the other pet skittering on the ground, its hundred legs scratching the floor... Scratch, _scratch_, _scrit_ scrit."

"And in the end, what happens to Kaneki? He met some nice female and they had lots of cubs, right?"

Sasaki's eyes were closed and a wide grin split his face.

"Why, of course, it _died_," At the disappointed exclamations from the youngsters, Sasaki elaborated, "I mean, if you take a pet from its natural habitat and keep it caged, without the appropriate company and care, it will eventually die from loneliness..."

"That sucks..." The most outspoken student said, shaking his head. Then he slapped his hand together, as if remembering something, "So you still didn't tell us what kind of animal Kaneki was, in the end."

Sasaki leaned forward, his eyes once more hidden by white bangs.

"Animal? Oh, Kaneki was a hu-"

"Associate special class Haise Sasaki-san," The man was interrupted by the entrance of Amon Kotarou, an uptight though respectful first class, "Special Class Arima is asking for your attendance. Meeting starts in five."

Amon left as swiftly as he came.

"I see," He rose from his seat, dusting off his pants. "Well, guys and girls, I'd better get going!" He smiled at the disappointed audience. Only his sharp hearing allowed him to hear the whispered words of the youths as he left the classroom.

"Was it a _hu_sky?"

"I bet it was a _Hu_ngarian dog."

Sasaki walked for a few minutes in silence. He suddenly stopped then broke into a fit of laughter, startling a few passing by investigators and putting them on edge. A strange smile flitted across his lips.

"It can only be a human. Riiiiight?" Then he resumed walking, a light skip in his gait.

A sweet smell invaded his nostrils, making him pause in his tracks. There he was, all white hair and strange outfits and _appetizing flesh_. Rank 3 investigator, Suzuya Juuzou stood before him. The corridor was empty, leaving only the two males in the narrow space.

"You seem full of energy today, Sasaki-saaan" The energetic youth called, opening his arms wide and running toward him.

"Oh, Juuzou-kun!" Sasaki reciprocated the gesture. They ran toward each other. Once only a few inches separated the two youth, Juuzou's arms dropped and his hands dove into Sasaki's pockets, searching for the treats Sasaki usually prepared for him.

To his great surprise, Sasaki's arms encircled the petite teen, bringing him closer. Against his chest. He burrowed his face in Juuzou's hair, inhaling deeply. He released a contented sigh.

"You smell delicious. I'd love to have a _taste_." He said, his eyes full of a thousand indecipherable emotions, his dark gaze hidden by silky white strands.

"My, If I didn't know better, I'd say it's a proposal," Juuzou's hands, which were still in Sasaki's pocked, pushed inwards, gripping Sasaki through layers of fabric.

"Come on, won't you let me have a bite today?" asked Sasaki, his left eye morphing into the customary Kakugan, the Ghoul's Eye.

"Maybe..." Juuzou whispered seductively, raising his head to look at mismatched, but oh so beautiful -for there was beauty in darkness- eyes.

Sasaki's eyes widened in bloodlust and other feelings so complicated his head went spinning. His two arms, which were encircling the smaller male's waist, dropped lower, gripping the other male's bottom with a bruising force. Sasaki lifted Juuzou, letting the smaller youth's legs wrap around his waist. Then he drove him against a wall, and unceremoniously bit into the junction between the neck and the shoulder.

"Aah, no tearing me off, you naughty boy," Juuzou moaned, feeling lightheaded by all the feelings and sensations invading his body and mind. Sasaki only grunted.

Sasaki growled in pain - or was it pleasure- when two daggers were driven into his dorsal muscles, held by none other than the feverish boy; Juuzou. Oh, the sweet agony.

"You're fucked up," Juuzou whispered hotly against his ear, "Normal people, ah, _harder_," Sasaki's nails drew crescents against the boy's back, leaving it bloodied, "Normal people don't feel pleasure when they're in pain. That goes for ghouls also..."

"Aren't we the same kind though?" He finished.

Sasaki let go of the punctured shoulder, licking the blood spurting from the still hot wound. He gazed into the other boy's dilated eyes. Obviously he wasn't the only one drawing twisted pleasure from inflicting, or receiving pain. He released his hold on the petite teen, letting him fall to the ground on wobbly feet.

"We're going to be late," He said, adjusting his arousal. It became quite the problem with time.

Ghouls don't feel the difference between sexual pleasure and pleasure brought by consuming humans. One thing leading to another, during intercourse they wanted to eat, and while eating they wanted to have sex. Talk about fucked up physiology...

"And I should care because...?" Juuzou asked, pouting.

"Because if we're late at the meeting, we're going to be late for _dinner_. And we wouldn't want to miss that, right?"

They looked at each other then, and if people were to pass by, they would see two lunatics, one with a bleeding shoulder, the other with a profusely bleeding back, twin weapons sticking out of the torn suit, chuckling darkly at the prospect of diner.

Nutcases...

* * *

At a certain restaurant, guests dressed in the most extravagant of suits and dresses money could buy were mingling, talking about politics or business forecasts worldwide. They were upstairs, dining tables set for tonight's dishes.

Only one of them seemed distracted by something, politely disengaging himself from any conversation the guests tried to engage with him. His gaze often fell on the area below. A blonde lady stood on his left, observing the silent man.

After a few minutes, she asked, "Mister MM, what kind of dish have you prepared for tonight's main course?"

"That, my dear _Madame_, is a _très bonne_ question. You'll surely agree that it is an exceptional find. Oh, but the table is dressed down there... _Très bien_!"

He looked at the gathered ghouls, all of them influential enough in politics, economics or philosophy to make the world spin clockwise or counterclockwise. He was quite proud of his high-end restaurant.

"Without any further ado, ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you tonight's main course..." A light was cast on the pit below, showcasing the products.

"Tonight's dinner is an exceptional, _very rare _piece. Why, it is two inspectors from the CCG!"

Shocked gasps echoed in the restaurant. Inspectors from the CCG? It wasn't the first time they caught one of them, but two at the same time?

"But, Mister MM, my eyes must be fooling me, aren't they..." A guest asked, pointing a trembling finger at the white haired youths.

"_Noblesse oblige_, ingredients of the highest quality are a prerequisite to an outstanding dinner. Some of you may have recognized them. They are indeed the famous Whiteout that strike fear into every ghoul's heart. Survival rate after an encounter with them is," Mister MM brought his thumb and index finger together, forming a circle with the digits, "zero."

Excited whispers travelled the width of the circular room.

"How did you manage such a-"

"Tut tut, a Chef does not reveal where he procures the ingredients, that is a _secret,_" He said conspiratorially, winking behind his mask.

"For the greatest pleasure of this pleasing crowd, your host is delighted to offer you the famous Associate Special class Haise Sasaki and his partner, the deadly Suzuya Juuzou. Now, let the feast begin."

"Before that, dearest host," Sasaki's voice came from the pit. Mister MM frowned behind his mask. This wasn't part of the script. "I'd like to make an announcement," The boy held out three digits in the air. "Three. Do you know what this digit represents?"

"Meat isn't supposed to speak," One of the guest sneered, but Mister MM silenced him by raising his hand.

"How uncouth. We must be respectful to the meat brought to us today. No, I have no idea, but surely you will enlighten us?" He said, amused. Chuckles met his question.

"That's the number of minutes my partner and I have lost here by hearing your boring speech. So, we've decided on the following thing; we'll kill one of you for each second lost. That's 180 deaths tonight. In a measure of fairness, we will kill indiscriminately-"

One foolhardy businessghoul scoffed, "Kill 180 of us? You mean you're going to be sliced into 180 different pieces-" He was silenced when he lost his head, courtesy of Sasaki's swift Kagune blade.

It caught the attention of the gathered society, who gasped in fright at the lightning fast swing. How in the seven hells...?

Sasaki brought a finger to his lips. He brought his head back and, to their horror, a glowing Kakugan glared at them.

"One-eye...!" A female ghoul gasped.

"I wasn't done, listen when I speak, will you?" It sounded absurdly like a parent berating his misbehaving child.

"Where was I again. Ah yeah! You made us lose _200 _seconds, with this interruption. That means that 200 of you will be killed tonight, the rest shall be sent to Cochlea or killed by the higher-ups once we've captured them."

"Can we start already? It's getting boring here," A childish voice spoke to his right. Sasaki looked at the boy next to him.

"Of course, Juuzou-kun, you may take out your weapons, the _feast_ is about to begin..."

"Weapons!" One of frightened guests said pointing a trembling finger at the host, "You didn't tell us they would be armed!"

"_Cool down,_" Mister MM said, though even he looked a little uneasy, "We separated them from all their belongings, there should be nothing left to strike us with,"

While he said that, Juuzou took off his suit revealing a scarred, _bandaged _torso. When he took off the bandages, blades of all sizes were revealed, stuck to the youth's torso by tape. They were really thin, so they didn't notice he was armed.

"Camouflage~" He sing sang, sticking out his tongue.

Sasaki took Juuzou in his arms, carrying him bridal style. With a powerful leap and a gleeful whoop from Juuzou, they were upstairs. The first guests that tried to run were impaled by Sasaki's Kagune. He let his partner fall on his feet. He landed with a feline grace.

"Now, let the carnage..." Sasaki ground out, bloodlust thick in his tone, making the guests nearest to him recoil in fright.

"Begin~" Juuzou sang lightheartedly.

* * *

Outside the restaurant, fifty investigators stood withstanding the chilly wind and the eerie silence. They were led by the boastful Special Class investigator Itsuki Marude.

They were late. If there was one thing the Whiteout combo was, it was punctual. There was a reason they were named this way. The ignorant inspectors thought it was a sort of pun between the investigators of , 'Oh, look the white are out'.

What it referred to, in fact, was that when they operated, there was no sound of battle to be heard, like a snowstorm smothering all noise. The other aspect was the swiftness of death brought to enemy ghouls. They had the same efficiency and zero survival rate as Arima.

"I'm cold," Marude said, his teeth chattering.

"You think they got done in by the Gourmet?" A rank 3 investigator asked his partner, an unnamed and uninteresting rank 1 investigator.

"As if," He scoffed, "we could send the trash in a solo raid against Aogiri tree, and they would come out unharmed. Freaking beasts..." He muttered the last part under his breath.

Having heard them, Amon Koutaro's hand tightened until his knuckle turned white. Who was the trash there? If he remembered right, the Rank 1 who uttered these poisonous words was saved once by Associate Special rank investigator Haise Sasaki! He was going to remind him of this fact but his partner's hand fell on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Amon-kun," Rank 1 investigator, Mado Kureo asked, "do you remember what I told you about CCG's strength?"

"Y-Yes. Cohesion and collaboration is the key to victory." He said, remembering one of CCG's credos.

"That's right, Amon-kun. You should think your actions through carefully. And before taking any rash action, you should ask yourself 'Am I acting in the best interest of the CCG?'. That is all I can ask of you," Mado Kureo finished with this strange smile of his that made his sunken cheek seem more prominent, and his eyes look a little more deranged.

"Yes..."

"Oh, there they are." Mado spoke, looking at a point beyond his partner's shoulder.

Koutarou turned around, gazing at the _three _figures walking out of the restaurant's secret entrance.

One of them was chewing on something, begetting the disgust of the gathered inspectors bar three. There was no doubt as to what Haise Sasaki was chewing, judging by the amount of blood and gore on his person. Ghoul remains.

The second was polishing his blades, a contented smile on his face, his gait carefree and happy.

What they didn't expect was the third figure, cradling his ribs, a broken mask in the shape of a crescent on his bruised face.

Once they arrived in front of Special Class Itsuki, the man rubbed his temples.

"Report!" He barked.

"Sir, the extermination mission was carried out according to schedule, out of the two hundred ghouls invited to tonight's dinner, a hundred and fifty have been identified, fifty remain unknown. All two hundred of them were sent to an early grave."

"What I am asking is, why is there a survivor? The mission was extermination, not trash collection." Maruki said, crossing his arms, a put off expression on his face.

With this, his perfect record was going to get blemished and he'd never nag Arima about his future greater amount of achievements!

"Is there a reason to give?" Sasaki asked emotionlessly.

"I am waiting for an explanation," Maruki answered with as much passion.

"I always wanted a pet. I think I might have picked up Jason's bad habits," He said, grinning, eyes closed and scratching his cheek in shame. Needless to say he smudged a good amount of blood on the skin with the gesture.

"Achoo!" Juuzou sneezed, rubbing his small red nose. "Are we gonna stay here all night or are we going home?" He asked, teeth chattering.

"We're going home. Boys!" Maruki shouted, drawing the attention of the investigators, "Clean the mess up. I want this hellish place to be so sparkling clean even Kishou Arima would be delighted to inspect his inflated head on the slabs. Now get to work!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Dozens of feet moved synchronously toward the small building.

"And you," He narrowed his eyes on Sasaki, who finished licking his fingers with a loud wet suction noise each time a digit left his mouth, "I want you in my office at 2300 sharp, lateness will not be tolerated, you insolent brat," He harrumphed, leaving the grounds by foot. Oh, how he longed for his departed motorcycle.

"Namuabidabutsu" He said, praying for his poor engine's soul.

Once the irate investigator left, Sasaki looked to his left, gazing at the silent Gourmet. His hand reached out, but instead of hitting the him, he patted the ghoul's soft purple hair.

"You behaved, I'm proud of you," To most, it would sound condescending, but the Gourmet's eyes widened. He fell to one knee.

"You honor me, Haise-sama. May this humble servant ask for a favor from his generous master?" He asked, his eyes fixated on the ground. Sasaki chuckled. He extended his hand again, parting the ghoul's lips with his index finger. He punctured the digit with the help of one of the Gourmet's serrated teeth. Then he swiped the bleeding finger across the Gourmet's tongue.

"As a reward, I'll let you have a taste..." He spoke sultrily.

Once he had retracted his hand, the purple haired ghoul swallowed. Immediately his Kakugan flared to life. His arms cradled his ribs, not because of the pain of the broken bones, but to stop himself from going after Sasaki. To stop himself from ripping him limb from limb. _Calmato_...

Not that he could do anything. The ghoul was a force of nature. Something equaling the one eyed owl. No, greater than that. He didn't even break a sweat against a hundred ghouls, some of them SS ranked. _Calmato_...!

"Divine... Tsukiyama Shuu, is yours to command." He said, head bowed. Tears of pleasure were running down his cheeks. _Ah, Monsieur Savarin. Vous aviez raison...!_

"Achoo!" Juuzou sneezed again, rubbing his arms vigorously to keep a little warmth in his lithe body.

"Be careful or you're going to be sick,," Sasaki admonished.

"And whose fault is that?!" Juuzou whined, pouting.

"I love you too," He said patting the boy's head.

He laughed as he ran, dragging a bewildered Tsukiyama Shuu by the tie with him, avoiding the knives thrown at him by a petulant Rank 3 investigator.

* * *

"It's them again. I'm sure of it," A fiery young woman murmured while cleaning a cup of coffee.

"It bears their mark." A tall, white haired young man said, pouring the black beverage into an empty cup.

"It's Whiteout alright. The eerily spotless building, the mysterious ghouls disappearance. It fits the bill," Said the Devil Ape, Enji Koma, between two sips on a half-full cup of coffee.

The customers were also whispering hurriedly to each other. Panic had spread like wildfire in their tightly knit community. Sure, the Gourmet was not their best friend, but he wasn't hostile per se, preferring to maim a few victims in his own hunting grounds.

The worrying fact was the disappearance of 'Midnight Claw' Yoshikawa, an influential artist ghoul. He was SS rated the last time they checked.

"Excuse-me," Their attention were drawn to a frail-looking black-haired youth, "I beg your pardon, but who are these Whiteout you are all talking about?" 0He asked a little shyly.

They immediately tensed. They could smell a particularly good smell wafting out of him. It was not the smell of a ghoul.

"Who are you?" The white-haired man from earlier asked tersely. He was ready to dispose of the teen if he proved to be a menace.

"Ah, I didn't mean to startle you," He said quickly raising his hands in the universal surrendering gesture, "My name is Kaneki Ken, I am a ghoul too," his Kakugan flared to life.

They didn't quite let their guards down but they heaved a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't one of these damn doves.

"It's a long story, you're sure you want to hear it?" The only girl of the staff asked, propping her elbow on the counter, her head resting in her open palm.

"Ah, I've got a lot of free time," Ken said, smiling benevolently.

* * *

Juuzou woke up when the door to his room opened. He yawned and droopy eyes landed on the figure of his partner, the associate special class Haise Sasaki.

"Sasaki-san?" He asked, still half-asleep.

With silent steps, his superior got nearer, removing his uniform. He didn't stop there, he removed every single piece of clothing he wore. His frame was thin but muscled.

"I already told you to drop the honorifics when we're alone," Sasaki whispered.

He pulled the cover and slid inside the bed, resting against the equally naked Suzuya Juuzou's back.

"Say, Sasaki-san. I'd love to hear the end yesterday's story." Juuzou said, purring when Sasaki traced arabesques on his still healing shoulder.

"I always baffle me how you always seem to know what I am doing at any given time. Very well," He whispered against the youth's neck. "He was a human. But what the story doesn't say is that heroes never truly stay dead, do they?"

"I see," Juuzou mumbled tiredly, "And what about this other boy, Ayato?"

"That," Sasaki's hand reached around to flick the slightly younger boy's nose, "Is a story for another time." He chuckled.

"Sasaki-san, why do you always come here. Aren't you afraid?" Afraid I'll kill you in your sleep goes unsaid.

"I could ask you the same question. You know about the rules for our unit's existence, do you not? We monitor each other, waiting for any slip up to kill. CCG believed we would be at each other's throat, that's why they put us together in this small apartment. After all, aren't we both undesirables? Violent, bloodthirsty beasts good for nothing other than killing. Let me tell you what, when you put two different diseases inside the same body they don't fight each other. The body festers twice as quickly - Oh, you're already asleep?"

He ended his longue tirade when he heard the regular breathing and prolonged silence of his partner.

Unbeknownst to Sasaki, a lone tear rolled from the other boy's closed eyelid.

'I don't want,' The younger boy mouthed silently.

"Though I suppose, even beasts have feelings," He spoke softly, so as not to wake his partner up, "Goodnight Juuzou-kun," He whispered, falling into a comfortable sleep.

Warmth filled Juuzou and it was one of the best restful sleep they had since they were rescued by the CCG.

* * *

End of chapter 1!

Preview. **Chapter 2 (Descent into Madness [Or how to make a rebellious ghoul learn anatomy])**:

"I must admit this look suits you. You, the high and mighty Kirishima Ayato, bound and blindfolded. At my mercy. My plaything, really. It's nearly erotic..." Sasaki licked his lips.

"What do you want?" The black-haired boy whispered brokenly.

"Oh, how you wound me so! Don't you remember all these nights spent together in this room. Don't you recall, I used to come here, _every single night_. I'd think of a bone and I'd write it on a piece of paper which I then folded. You had to guess which one I had picked. For every wrong bone you named, I'd break a bone in your body, until you spoke the correct name, or until the correct one was broken. Starting from your toes, then up and up and _up_. Well guess what? After all this time, I want to play it again~"

"Please..." Tears soaked the blindfold. He couldn't take it anymore.

Sasaki shook his head and heaved a sigh.

"Ayato-kun. I already told you that 'No' and 'Please' were not bones, you should have known it by now. Too bad..."

_Crack!_

"Aaaaaaaaaargh!"

**End of preview**

Yeah, this Haise Sasaki is a piece of work, alright.

**Follow/Review if you like/hate it! :)**


	2. Descent into Madness

**Warning: **Cannibalism, ghoulishness, Juuzou being Juuzou, Haise Sasaki being Badass Kaneki Ken. Ambiguous relationships between protagonists. Sparse torture. That's pretty much it.

**Summary**: Kaneki Ken spent eight years in Yamori's tender care. Scarred beyond belief by his experience at the hands of the most sadistic ghoul out there, there are more things than he picked up from Jason than his eating habits. Thankfully, Rank 3 investigator Suzuya Juuzou seems to be in the same predicament, so he won't be alone at CCG, riiight?

**Author's note / Uninteresting rambling**: Thank you for the reviews, so sweet *-*. Well here comes the second installment of Pain and Pleasure, whereby we learn more about sweet Ayato and Haise Sasaki's little games.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Descent into Madness [Or how to make a rebellious ghoul learn anatomy]**:

Deep under the foundations of the CCG, there were several rooms. They had not been built by the CCG; they were already there before. All the CCG did was coat RC suppressant on the doors to stop the 'occupants' from wandering outside.

It wasn't a dungeon. It lacked the cold, damp, dreadful quality. No, they were just 'cozy interrogation rooms' as Sasaki so gently put. Each Associal Special class or higher was granted one room. They could use it any way they wanted to, they could even install a fuuton and sleep there for all the Director cared.

Of course, when he heard of it upon being promoted to Associate Special class two years ago, he transformed the 'interrogation room' into a 'playroom'.

That's where our protagonist was headed.

"Ayato-kun, I wonder how you've fared so far. It's been so long since we last saw each other, I hope you didn't die from loneliness..." A contemplative expression crossed his face as he descended the flights of stairs that lead to his personal room.

He opened the door to his room, dread at the pit of his stomach, and his heart nearly stopped beating when he laid eyes on the prone figure chained to the metallic chair. His eyes widened in fright.

"Ayato-kun!"

In his haste to check on the young boy, he forgot to lock the room as protocol dictated.

Sasaki swiftly unlocked the protections and unfurled the heavy chains from the frail body. He shook his head in dismay.

"What have they done to you? I left specific instructions that you were not to be restrained in any way. This room is our playroom, you shouldn't be caged like an animal!"

But Ayato still wasn't moving. He was really pale. Sickly pale. His hair had lost its glossy sheen.

He quickly carried him and gently laid him on a couch. He sat at the end of the couch his hand gently combing the boy's hair.

Suddenly, his hand was caught and he was pulled forward. Ayato's eyes snapped open and with a snarl he drove his sharpened nails through Sasaki's tender throat with his ghoulish strength. He removed his hand from the bastard's throat and kicked Sasaki from the couch. He would have gladly watched him choke to death, but time was of the essence.

"A-Ayato-kun...?" Sasaki wheezed, his hands weakly cradling his grievous wound.

Eyes wild and moves jerky, he ran toward the exit. Yes! He was a little lost at the sight. It was the first time he had left the room in two years. He saw a flight of stairs leading up, up, _up_!

Adrenaline coursed through his body. After two long minutes of climbing, he reached the top of the staircase. Liquid dread coursed in his veins. There was a door.

"Ayatoooo-kun?" The voice of the Devil called from below. "Are we done playing, already?" A chuckle promising ghastly tortures echoed. Ayato nearly wept.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! He berated himself. You didn't think it would be that easy to flee from this hell? Well, guess what genius? Even if this fucker was too dumb to lock the door to your room, do you really think he would have been as careless as to forget to lock _two_ doors?

He couldn't go back. He WOULDN'T go back. He'd die. He'd fucking die down there. And nobody would find his corpse.

"Aya-to-kun~" The voice sang. "Come, come, we have to play another game. This one is called Pick a Bone. I think you already know about it, riiiiight?" The demented voice called. He was around the corner.

Ayato's knees buckled. He fell to the ground in a sobbing heap. His jailor came to rest beside him, crouching. His hot breath tickled the dark-haired boy's ear.

"And it was such a shame too. The door was unlocked."

Ayato's eyes widened. A ray of light pierced the dark staircase, and for a second, Ayato could see it. Life was buzzing out there, CCG investigators laughing around a coffee machine, clerks taking declarations from witnesses. And the sweet, sweet exit.

It was the reception hall of the CCG. Only a hundred feet separated him from this hellhole's exit.

"You just had to... push your luck."

The door closed with a huge bang, sealing his doom.

"No..." His distraught voice amused Sasaki greatly.

He tried to reach for the doorknob. He was that close to being free, too!

"Argh!" He shouted when he felt something stab into his knee.

He turned to see the cause of the pain, and sure enough, Sasaki's Kagune was piercing his muscle.

"Come now, Ayato-kun, we have lost enough time as it is."

He was slowly dragged by the ghoulish appendage. Dragged further down. Deeper. Ayato's hands tried to find some crevice, some hold to resist the pull. But he was too weak, and there was no foothold.

"Please..."

"Please what, Ayato-kun?" Sasaki smiled gently, coming to a stop. He watched the resigned boy over his shoulder.

"Please... Be gentle with me," He said pitifully. He was not above begging. Anything to escape the torments his jailor would no doubt put him through.

"Don't worry, Ayato-kun. Don't I always take good care of you?" He smirked then resumed walking, dragging the squirming boy to his playroom.

* * *

They were back to Sasaki's room. Ayato arms were bound by thick ropes which forced the appendages into an upright position. He was blindfolded of course; Sasaki always did it during the torture sessions. He would only remove it when it was over.

"I must admit this look suits you. You, the high and mighty Kirishima Ayato, bound and blindfolded. At my mercy. My plaything, really. It's nearly erotic..." Sasaki licked his lips.

"What do you want?" The black-haired boy whispered brokenly.

"Oh, how you wound me so! Don't you remember all these nights spent together in this room. Don't you recall how I used to come here, _every single night_. I'd think of a bone and I'd write it on a piece of paper which I then folded. You had to guess which one I had picked. For every wrong bone you named, I'd break a bone in your body, until you spoke the correct name, or until the correct one was broken. Starting from your toes, then up and up and _up_. Well guess what? After all this time, I want to play it again~"

Violent shakings shook Ayato's frame. "Please..." Tears were soaking the fabric. He couldn't take it anymore.

Sasaki shook his head and heaved a sigh.

"Ayato-kun. I already told you that 'No' and 'Please' were not bones, you should have known it by now. Too bad..."

_Crack!_

"Aaaaaaaaaargh!"

"Ah, this melodious sound. It's been a while, hasn't it? Didn't you miss these fun hours spent together?"

"You... fucking... psycho...!" He ground out.

"And that's what I love about you. You never lost this fighting spirit of yours. Well, I never went hard on you either, to be perfectly honest. After all, we're playing here, riiiight?" Mismatched eyes watched the squirming boy greedily.

Ayato tensed when he felt hands touch his face. What did this fucker have in mind? Surprisingly, he felt the cloth being removed from his eyes.

"Alas, I didn't come here to play. Not really, anyway. This appetizer was just for old times' sake." He chuckled at the younger boy's put-off facial expression.

Sasaki's hand went to his inner pocket, but instead of drawing a weapon from there, he retrieved a photo. He brought it to eye level, letting Ayato see who was on this picture. His eyes widened in panic.

"That's right Ayato-kun. You know how... disappointed I was, when I heard that you lied to me?"

Ayato shook his head, "I never lied to you-"

"Shush" Sasaki silenced him, his index across the younger boy's lips. "Yes you did. You remember, the question I asked you, after one of our playing session?"

Ayato watched him suspiciously. He asked so many weird questions, 'Do you have a girlfriend? Do you always brush your teeth after dinner? What's the name of that bone? Which organ does what?' and other such bullshit that he couldn't remember them all.

"I asked you the following question. Do you have any living relatives. You told me you didn't."

"My parents are dead." He shook his head. He had a bad feeling about that.

"But your sister isn't right? What a sweet big sister. Did you know she was looking for you?"

"She was...?" Then Ayato mentally beat himself. Stupid! You just admitted that you had a sister!

"Don't worry, I knew about her all along. I found a picture of you two in your room, at Aogiri's former headquarters. Sentimental, aren't we ? I just didn't know where she lived. 20th ward, huh? A waitress at a café. How nice..."

"If you touch her, I swear I'll-" His mouth was forcefully shut by Sasaki. He grabbed the boy's jaw and brought him closer, a deadpan expression on his face.

"You'll watch her shout and beg as I treat her with the same tender love I've shown you," Ayato closed his eyes. Images of their sessions were still vivid in his mind.

"Or... You can leave this room, and join me during my investigations."

Ayato's eyes snapped open. Surely he had heard it wrong. A gentle hand caressed his cheeks.

"Of course, there are certain... conditions... that must be met in order to proceed like this." Sasaki release his jaw. Ayato nodded slowly. Anything to be out of this room.

"First rule concerns your identity. You're too young to be a freshman, so instead you'll be my little brother. Haise Ayato; aspiring doctor. Don't you think it has a nice ring to it?"

"Aspiring doctor? But I don't know jack about medicine!" He defended himself, a little panicked.

"Ayato-kun. What are the names of the bones of the hand?" He spoke tersely, putting Ayato on edge. Would the game start again?

Immediately, Ayato answered, "Interphalangeal joint, metacarpophalangeal joint, dist-"

"You see," Sasaki interrupted brightly, "You know a lot more about medicine than you think!" He smiled happily, and for once, Ayato had nothing to say.

What was there to say? He knew the human body nearly as well as a true doctor.

* * *

End of chapter 2.

Preview: **Chapter 3: Anteiku**

"Ken-kun!" Touka greeted happily when she saw the black-haired young man enter the café. "And this is...?" There was a black-haired boy standing silently next to Ken.

"Touka-chan, this is my little brother, Kaneki Ayato," Ken introduced.

Touka's eyes widened when she saw him. A-ya-to...?

However the boy didn't seem to recognize her. He bowed his head politely.

"Nice to meet you, Kirishima-san. My name is Kaneki Ayato. I heard a lot of things about you from Nii-chan," To Ayato, it felt he was swallowing something really sour, but he kept his face impassible. Remember the rules, he told himself.

"How old are you?" Touka asked, trying to find a trace of her brother in this polite young boy.

"I'm thirteen," Touka's eyes widened. The same age as _him_!

"Ayato-kun," Ken's hand patted his Ayato's head, "why don't you tell Touka-chan about your aspirations?"

"Yes!" He shouted. It was so enthusiastic even Ken was surprised, "I want to become the best doctor in the world. Did you know that there are 206 bones in the human body, including 24 ribs? " He asked enthusiastically, "The rib cage is comprised of all the vertebrae except the lamprey, " He began anew.

"Haha, that's enough. You wouldn't want to bore Touka-chan, right?" Ken's hand massaged his scalp, 'Good boy,' Ken whispered low enough that only Ayato heard him.

Touka looked a little sad. There was no way this young boy was her brother. He looked too polite and cultivated to be her Ayato. The boy never went to school; there was no way he could have known or remembered such complicated things.

"What a coincidence, my brother has the same name as you," But then again, Ayato was a common name.

"What a coincidence indeed," Ken spoke softly, "I'm sorry about your brother. If there was any way I could help..."

She shook her head sadly, "Don't worry, Ken-kun. I'm sure we will find him someday,"

"He might be closer than we think," Ken said, patting his brother's head.

Ayato grunted. At least, like this, he would keep his shitty aneki safe from the monster currently petting him like a dog.

What had he done to deserve this?

* * *

**End of preview**

**Final note**: Well, this short chapter was not really action-packed. It was just an insight on what happened to Ayato. I could have gone the torture route, but finally, I'm more satisfied this way. After all, with Sasaki, Juuzou, an enamored Gourmet and a disgruntled Ayato, things can only go wrong... Riiight? Oh, more about Juuzou and Sasai's daily life next chapter.

As usual, review if you liked or if you want to criticize the content!


	3. Interlude 1 - Kinks and Kinkiness

**Warning: Cannibalism**, Disturbing scenes, ghoulishness, Juuzou being Juuzou, Haise Sasaki being Badass Kaneki Ken. Ambiguous relationships between protagonists. Sparse torture. Well, it has the highest rating.

**Summary**: Kaneki Ken spent eight years in Yamori's tender care. Scarred beyond belief by his experience at the hands of the most sadistic ghoul out there, there are more things than he picked up from Jason than his eating habits. Thankfully, Rank 3 investigator Suzuya Juuzou seems to be in the same predicament, so he won't be alone at CCG, riiight?

**Author's Note / Uninteresting ramblings**: Sorry! I know that in Chapter 2 I said it would be about the meeting at Anteiku, but I felt if I went that way, the story would lack some character development. So instead, we will focus more on Sasaki and Ayato's strange new working relationship, with a little Juuzou goodness at the end!

* * *

**Interlude 1: Kinks and Kinkiness**

Life had a strange way of screwing us over, Sasaki thought. He was a human once; a long time ago. Then he became a half-ghoul. He spent eight years living like a ghoul with Yamori as a mentor of sorts, while he had only spent six years as a human. Did it make him more ghoul than human? Then again, his existence as Associate Special class Haise Sasaki was neither of a ghoul or as a human. He liked to think that he had transcended existence as a whole.

"The CCG never hears the end of your foolhardiness, Haise Sasaki," A wizened voice said.

Sasaki rose from his bowed position and contemplated what chairman Tsuneyoshi Washuu just said. The corners of his mouth uplifted a bit as he answered, "I like to think I'm the spice in the curry,"

"You think too highly of yourself. Do you remember why we rescued your pathetic, weeping self?"

Sasaki's eyes narrowed. His expression became glacial, matching his interlocutor's.

"You rescued no one!," He snarled, "You have no idea what torments I suffered at the hands of Jason. My salvation came in the form of adaptation. I went above my condition of captured human turned ghoul and I became so much more. Better. While you grow _weak_ and _senile_, I become stronger and _smarter_,"

Chairman Tsuneyoshi steepled his fingers as he leaned forward.

"You would do well to remember your place, impertinent brat. The CCG is specialized in the eradication of your species. It has been for centuries. Even if by sheer luck, Special Class Arima and I were to fall, thousands of investigators would relentlessly track you down and end your miserable existence. The sole reason you exist is to exterminate your own kind,"

Sasaki's eyes became slanted and his knuckles turned white. Oh, how he would enjoy tearing apart this senile old fool.

"You seem to have failed an awful lot these last two years. During the Aogiri Tree raid, you left one survivor. Ayato, was-it? What about this restaurant raid, and the Gourmet you brought to the headquarters? Did you think I would never notice?" He asked sharply.

"And what did you notice?" Sasaki's voice shook a little, whether from fear or excitation was up to debate.

"You are gathering powerful ghouls to fight under your banner. As long as you use them to eradicate your own kind, I will let you indulge in your selfishness. However at the smallest sign rebellion, your existence shall be _erased_. Did I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Sasaki ground out. His ghouls instincts were going haywire, demanding that he dealt with the insufferable old man as quickly and painfully as possible.

"Next time your extermination rate is less than a hundred percent, you will cease to exist as Associate Special class Haise Sasaki. Now you may go," The chairman said, dismissing him.

"_Honorable chairman_, I have a request regarding Ghoul Kirishima Ayato," Sasaki took a deep breath to defend his future choices regarding the ghoul.

"Do whatever you want with your toys. Now leave," The dismissal was final this time.

* * *

Sasaki and Ayato were in Sasaki's office. Ayato was still wearing the same rags he wore during his stay in the dungeons. He wasn't chained, and a thought as to why crossed his mind but it was immediately smothered by reality. Haise Sasaki could quell any rebellious feeling the teenage boy might be having with one swipe of his Kagune.

Ayato was currently sitting on a chair, his legs propped on the table in front of him. Sasaki was uncharacteristically silent, gazing at the streets below while his right hand tapped against the window in a slow, measured rhythm.

"Ayato-kun?" Sasaki asked in an eerily soft voice. Ayato's eyes narrowed, wondering what the nutcase wanted with him.

"Have you ever dreamed of running away?" Sasaki asked.

Every single night, he thought. "Yes," He answered. The following chuckle put him on edge. Was the bastard nagging him?

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have been more specific. Have you ever dreamed of travelling? Leaving Tokyo - no - leaving Japan altogether? Going to Europe, or Africa? Seeing the Big Ben or Le Louvre?"

"No... I wanted once, with my..." The he fell silent.

The silence stretched, grating on Ayato's nerves.

"Why this specific question?" He asked, suspicious.

"You seem an awful lot more talkative since you left the playroom, Ayato-kun," Sasaki turned his body halfway, watching the boy with a narrowed left eye, "I think I preferred when you begged me down there, in the dungeon. Perhaps we could play another game? I've got lots of ideas..."

"No!" He shouted, then corrected himself once he saw the half-ghoul's slanted eye, "I mean, not right now, I'm not in the mood," He amended softly.

"I see," Sasaki chuckled, "Now strip,"

"What!" Ayato squeaked.

"Remove your clothes," Sasaki said tonelessly.

"You're a perv?" Ayato asked nervously looking for an exit in the suddenly narrow room.

Sasaki laughed a little, "My, what ideas are popping in this pretty little head of yours, I wonder... No, silly. I don't do little boys. I eat them. Now, I'd advise you to heed my every order, or you'll understand the meaning behind the expression _ravenous hunger_," He spoke icily, activating his Kakugan. He stepped closer until he was towering over the petite seated boy.

Ayato audibly gulped. He cast a glance downward, a newfound fascination with his hands.

"Do I really have to...?"

"You silly boy," Sasaki said, patting Ayato's head lightly, ignoring the tensing ghoul, "How else are you going to take a shower?"

* * *

Ayato looked at Sasaki as the half-ghoul finished his explanation about the special shower they just took.

"Ghouls possess certain odorous glands that are absent in the human body. These glands, labeled GMAT, allow ghouls to recognize each other, as well as identify family members. That's not the only property of the GMAT glands, but that's the only relevant thing. The water of this specific shower contains GMAT-suppressant. Oh, it is quite innocuous, I assure you." Sasaki said seeing Ayato's frown.

"What is simply does is inhibit these glands. Thus, after showering, us ghouls don't have that special smell which differentiates us from human beings,"

Ayato nodded after this explanation. It explained a lot of things. Sasaki's eyes gleamed.

"Yes, that's why the first -and only -time we fought you thought I was just a human. That's what allowed me to puncture your lungs with my Kagune,"

Ayato bent his head, closing his eyes. He was ashamed. He should have been more careful around the white-haired investigator.

Sasaki traced a finger around the black-haired ghoul's ribcage, and Ayato was very suddenly and successfully reminded of the fact that they were both naked and _alone_.

"Aaaah, the shock on your face when you realized that you were powerless. At my mercy. You didn't beg me though. At first. No, you stayed brave, even during the first week of _training_," Sasaki seemed unaware, or uncaring of the shaking body in front of him.

"Yes, you looked at me petulantly, defiance shining in your gaze," His finger went up, nothing truly intrusive, but still bothering. It traced the column of his throat then hooked under his chin.

He brutally pulled the boy's head up, wanting to see these daring eyes again. But they weren't there. Ayato was still shaking - from rage or fear or a mix of both, Sasaki didn't know - but his eyes remained firmly closed. His finger left the boy, letting the ghoul's head sag once again.

"Powerless. Insignificant. Even though you threaten me, you're all bark and no bite. I could go out and rip apart any of your little acquaintances, tear into your sister and bathe in her innards, and there is absolutely nothing you could do. Weak,"

Ayato tried to tell himself that it wasn't true, but the fact remained that he was powerless to stop the white-haired half-ghoul. He was a monster. Literally and metaphorically speaking. He doubted even CCG's Shinigami could stop him if he went all out. Even the one-eyed owl would be crushed under his ruthless boot. They would all be crushed like ants.

Ayato's jaw was caught in a strong, bruising hand, the sudden pain making his eyes jolt open.

Sasaki asked, "Do you want power? Do you want to be powerful enough to crush all those who are weaker than you? Powerful enough to rip me apart?"

Ayato's voice didn't come out but his lips moved, mouthing the words 'I want power.

Sasaki smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. They remained frosty.

"Then eat," His arms spread wide open. It was invitation enough for Ayato to tear into his supple flesh and juicy muscles.

He ripped into Sasaki, biting, tearing, gulping in an endless shower of blood and gore. At some point they fell down to the ground in a heap of tangled limbs and meat.

"You sick fucker," Ayato shouted between two mouthful of pectoral muscle. He was sitting on Sasaki's midsection and could feel the ghoul's arousal poking against his backside.

"You'll be like me soon enough," Sasaki gurgled.

"Shut up!" He hit as hard as he could, breaking the half-ghoul's jaw.

"I'm not like you!" Rip into shoulder.

"I'm NOT like you!" Puncture a lung.

Rip, tear, chuckle, pain, pleasure, laughing, who was? Was he laughing or was it the other way around? The wetness on his cheeks, was it blood or tears?

"I'm nothing like you," Ayato sobbed, his voice fluctuating.

"Then, who are you?" The white-haired half-ghoul asked between two fits of painful coughs.

"I'm! I'm..." He couldn't find the strength to affirm his true identity.

"I'm Haise Ayato..." He finished lamely his frame wracked by sobs.

"That's right," A soothing hand massaged his scalp and Ayato shamelessly leaned into the only comfort he could find. "You're my little brother. Haise Ayato."

Sasaki had regenerated from his wounds. Without any effort, he got up from the awkward position, carrying the smaller body in strong arms. He began walking.

"Where are we going...?" Ayato whispered.

"We're taking a shower. You got us all dirty with your terrible table manners," Sasaki smiled. This time it reached his eyes.

Ayato laughed weakly.

Yes, it was better that way. Far away from the pain.

You don't bite the hand that feeds you, even if the hand belongs to an ogre.

* * *

Meanwhile, Suzuya Juuzou was in quite a dilemma.

"What to do..." He wanted to claw at his hair.

In front of his pained face, caught in a shaking hand, was the only candy bar left in the whole apartment.

"To eat or not to eat... If I eat it, I will have a treat left for tonight. But if I don't eat it, I'll surely die of candy-sickness."

Ah, the torture inflicted on his poor soul! With a great gulp and guilt written all over his face, he bit into the candy bar, relishing in the fruitiness and sweetness of his impromptu meal.

"Tasty~" Once he had eaten, he pouted, "Sasaki-san, hurry up and come back home already. I'm out of money."

"That could be arranged, _little gentleman_," Tsukiyama Shuu spoke from a corner of the room. He was leaning against the wall, a benevolent expression on his face.

"Shall we go out and find your partner?" He asked, looking into the white-haired investigator's eyes.

Juuzou tapped his fingers against his chin and said, "You know where he is?"

"I've got an inkling," Shuu answered mysteriously.

"Then let's go!" Juuzou said enthusiastically, pumping his fist in the air. "Oh, and before I forget. At the smallest of missteps, I'll kill you," Juuzou whispered, his eyelids lowered.

A shiver ran down the Gourmet's spine. "_Effrayant... Mais jouissif_...!"

* * *

**End of prelude 1**

Translation: Effrayant... Mais jouissif...! - Frightening... But exhilarating...!

GMAT-suppressant or Ghoul MATerial suppressant. A substance known to inhibit the GMAT gland. It stops ghouls from producing their characteristic odor. Has an effect on RC levels. Might have some unidentified effects.

I hope it answers why nobody is able to smell that Ayato is a ghoul. For all intents and purposes, ghouls will think he is human. Sasaki's case is different since he is a 'half-ghoul'.

**As usual, I read every review!**

See you next time for the real **Chapter 3 : Anteiku **!


	4. Anteiku

**Warning: **Cannibalism, ghoulishness, Juuzou being Juuzou, Haise Sasaki being Badass Kaneki Ken. Ambiguous relationships between protagonists. Sparse torture. That's pretty much it.

**Summary**: Kaneki Ken spent eight years in Yamori's tender care. Scarred beyond belief by his experience at the hands of the most sadistic ghoul out there, there are more things than he picked up from Jason than his eating habits. Thankfully, Rank 3 investigator Suzuya Juuzou seems to be in the same predicament, so he won't be alone at CCG, riiight?

Beforehand, I'd like to thank UltimoFear, thesocialaspergian, cifer66 and Mister/Misses anon, thanks for the support, you rock! *fist pump*

Now without further ado, here comes the next installment of Pain and Pleasure:

* * *

**Chapter 3: Anteiku**

It was a December morning when they arrived at their destination, freezing and a little out of breath. Two black-haired boys, standing in front an inconspicuous wooden door. A sign that read 'Anteiku' was displayed near the entrance. The boys looked a little alike, with their thin stature and black-hair. However, while the taller and older's was styled like a bob, the other's bangs fell wildly. Twin matching duffle coats protected them from the biting cold.

"Ayato-kun. You're about to see your dear sister after at least two years," The older said conversationally, looking straight forward. His face did not reflect the pleasantness of his tone.

"I know," Ayato was shaking a little.

The older looked at him out of the corner of his eye, "Do you remember rule number two?"

As if he could forget. If someone were to know about his link with Kirishima Touka, she would be executed. The CCG was ruthless in their ghoul extermination practices. He took deep breaths to calm his racing heart, puffing out mist with each exhalation.

"I'm ready," He said firmly.

"I wonder..." The older trailed. Then he shrugged, making a joint pop, and pushed the café's door. Bells rang signaling the entrance of customers. The smell of coffee wafted in the air making him heave a sigh of contentment. They were the only customers in the café. After all it was only 8am.

"Welcome!" A feminine voice called from behind the counter. Ayato's heart skipped a beat. The weight of a hand fell on his shoulder making him tense a little. The cause of his abhorrence of physical contact was standing next to him, all gentle smiles and soft faces. It looked out of place. Wrong. Like an angel standing amidst a ghoul feast.

"Ken-kun!" The same voice called, coming closer to greet one of her favorite customer. She paused once her glance fell on the smaller, nervous male. He was avoiding her gaze, preferring to study his boots.

She gulped. _He _would have been the same age. Her eyes burned holes in the boy's bent head. "And this is...?" She asked cautiously, a tinge of something made her voice shake slightly.

Ken smiled brightly and said, "Touka-chan, this is my little brother, Kaneki Ayato. Ayato-kun, say hello," Ken's hand, which was still on Ayato's shoulder, gripped the boy with maybe more force than necessary, making him look up. When his and Touka's eyes met, several things happened in short succession.

Touka gasped, her notebook falling from numb fingers, dropping to the polished floor with a soft clang. She rushed closer sniffing the boy who immediately pushed her away, taking a wobbly step back, his panicking gaze oscillating between the darkly smiling Kaneki Ken and the intense, much too intrusive Kirishima Touka. His head spun, the strong smell of coffee and _home_ making him stagger and nearly puke.

Touka could have sworn it was her little brother. The boy had the same face structure as her father, the same _goddamn name _their parents give him. It wasn't him however. Her suspicions and subsequent hope were crushed when she smelled him. He smelled... _human_, for a lack of a better term. It was a widely acknowledged fact amongst the ghoul community that there was no way for a ghoul's smell to completely disappear. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes as she watched the panicked boy slowly regain his bearings.

"I'm sorry," She said brokenly, "You just reminded me of someone,"

The soft gaze and understanding look from Ken made her feel a little bit better. He simply nodded, which told her that he understood. No more words were necessary.

"Ayato-kun, are you alright?" He asked.

The boy nodded shakily, "Sorry, nii-chan, it's the smell," The double entendre was clear in his voice and judging by Ken's playfully narrowed gaze, the older boy had caught on.

"Ah yes, the smell of coffee is quite strong here. I should have warned you, you're not accustomed to the beverage yet, right? You'll come to like it, you'll see," He laughed good-naturedly.

Wrong, Ayato thought again. Wrong! Why did his sister laugh a little alongside his torturer? Why didn't she come rescue him? Why did he have to spend_ two fucking years_ in the playroom, suffering the monster's twisted little games? Pick a Bone, Which organ does what, Pull my _fucking_ Finger! Couldn't Touka see the evil lurking in these grey orbs; the ghastly things he was capable of? Bile rose in his throat. He would go insane. Fucking insane. Insane, insane, _insane_...!

"Ayato-kun," The voice of an angel interrupted his inner torment, "We didn't finish the introductions yet. Why don't you tell Touka-chan a little more about yourself?" He spoke encouragingly, while the weight of the world seemed to bear down on Ayato when the accursed gaze fell on him.

He swallowed, "Yes!" He shouted. It was so enthusiastic even Ken looked surprised, "I want to become the best doctor in the world. Did you know that there are _206 bones _in the human body, including 24 ribs? " He asked excitedly, "The rib cage is comprised of all the vertebrae except the _lamprey_... " He began anew, tremors at the last part. His eyes searched Ken's, looking for any sign of humanity in them. Even ghouls were capable of mercy.

"Haha, that's enough. You wouldn't want to bore Touka-chan, right?" Ken took pity on him. His hand left his shoulder and settled on his head, massaging his scalp. He leant closer to the boy's ear. 'Good boy,' Ken whispered low enough that only Ayato heard him.

Touka's sad eyes watched the interaction. How nice it would have been to see her baby brother again after all this time. Of course, she would have beaten the shit out of him for leaving her for the Aogiri Tree. Then she would have picked up his broken body and held him close and never would have let him go again.

"You know," She said, drawing the boys' attention, "My little brother has the same name as you,"

Ayato's eyes widened. His lips shook. He cracked, "It's-" A bolt of pain on top of his cranium made him duck his head, a soundless gasp escaping his lips.

Ken was still smiling, "It's quite the coincidence, wasn't it what you were going to say Ayato-kun?"

Ken's hand, which was still hidden in the younger's hair, pressed a little more on the pressure points, making the ghoul's bent head bob up and down. Tears of pain rolled down his cheeks, hidden behind a sheet of dark hair.

"Oh I'm sorry, but would you mind taking our orders? I'm afraid that standing here all day long might be a little boring for Ayato-kun. Kids nowadays love video games and action, not talkative older brothers," He said lightly.

"Sorry," Touka said, grabbing her pen, "I've been a little too intrusive," She was about to take their orders but noticed her notebook was not in her hand anymore. She looked around and indeed, it had fallen to the floor during the commotion. She blushed a little, then bent down to pick it up. Looking up, she saw tears rolling out of the younger boy's closed eyelids.

"Are you alright?!" She asked, a little panicked at the obvious pained face of the boy who reminded her so much of her brother.

"Sorry Touka-chan," Ken answered in his stead, "Our parents owned a café in the eleventh ward. It must have displeased the CCG though..." Ken said, somber, "This place must have brought back painful memories..." Ayato's head bobbed again, a sob escaping him. Fresh tears spilled out. The pressure on his skull was nigh unbearable.

"I didn't know," Touka said once she got up. She looked at the pair with pity and compassion in her eyes.

"Ah, don't worry Touka-chan, it's an old story. I'll take a black coffee, extra strong, and hot milk for my brother," She quickly jotted down the orders and left to prepare the beverages.

Then the pressure was released and Ken's hand dropped to his lower back, pushing him gently toward a table. They sat down in silence, Ken's head turned toward the window, watching snow fall to the ground. Ayato's gaze was cast down. He twiddled his thumbs nervously. The silence was unbearable. He preferred anything; anger, soft promises of torture, _anything_. Not this glacial silence. Not this expressionless face; not this frozen gaze lost in the horizon.

"Sasaki-san..." Ayato whispered with a trembling voice, "I'm so- argh!" pain flared in his leg.

Sasaki's head was still turned toward the window. His left hand dug into the younger ghoul's knee, pushing just the right points. The ghoul's leg jerked a little.

"Ayato-kun," He said, still contemplating the falling snow, "What am I going to do with you?" And with these words, Ayato's stomach lurched.

"Please..."

"'It's me, your brother!', is that what you were trying to tell?" He asked softly, not bothering to look at the obviously hurting ghoul.

His right hand drummed on the table, beating a strange tattoo on the polished wooden table. And with each vibration, Ayato's will broke a little more. He was gonna die. That's it, he was gonna die. He hoped it wouldn't be painful at least. Heh, who was he kidding? The pain in his limb wasn't debilitating - it was nothing compared to what he had been put through nightly during their sessions - but it was _still there_.

All of a sudden, the pressure disappeared and Ken brought his arm to the table. Finally he turned his head and looked at him. Ayato nearly gasped. His eyes were soft and what looked like melancholy was painted on his face. But what really caught Ayato's attention was that for once Ken didn't look like he was faking it. He leaned forward a little.

"I hate ghouls," He said, looking at the teen with a tenderness that Ayato had never seen in his torturer's words or gestures. He brought his hand to Ayato's face and gently caressed it, drawing patterns on the supple skin. His eyes softened even more - if it was possible anyhow. Ayato hadn't noticed it but he hadn't flinched at the contact, but Ken took note of it.

Now that Ayato thought about it, Ken's hand were warm and soft and smelled of something delicious and forbidden. His face was gentle and his voice melodious. Ayato had an epiphany. He understood why his sister had fallen under Ken's charm. And somehow - maybe he was really going crazy, for there was no way it could have been true - he thought this was the real Haise Sasaki. The gentle, melancholic Kaneki Ken.

"It's their fault I suffered. Well, you're in a good position to know about that, right? But I hate humans even more. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have suffered nealy as much. The human body is frail, you're well placed to know that, as an aspiring doctor, right?" He winked at Ayato and a laugh escaped the teen, who immediately silenced it with his hands; eyes wide. What was he doing, fraternizing with the enemy?! During all this speech, Ken's hand was still caressing him, but he couldn't find the strength to push it away.

"I would have died during the first week, and wouldn't have spent eight years of grueling torture. But you... I'm awfully garrulous today, am I not?" He laughed, throwing his head back a little, his eyes hidden by his hair. His hand had stopped the comforting gesture.

Ayato had no idea what garrulous meant, but he felt that he was going to lose the 'good' Ken. The monster was coming back, laughing as he eviscerated and grinning as he broke bones. He recognized this laugh, and it brought chills down his spine. He spoke without thinking it through, "What about me?"

As if a spell was broken, the laugh stopped and when he leaned forward again, his nose touching Ayato's, his warm forehead against Ayato's feverish one, he whispered, "You're special... I'm sorry," his soft eyes bore into Ayato's wide opened ones. The sincerity shook Ayato to his core.

He wanted to ask why he was apologizing. But the hand left his cheek and any further explanation was denied to him the moment Ken cast his cold gaze toward the window once again. Ayato would have growled in frustration, but it wouldn't have solved anything, beside aggravating the older boy.

"You're what?" He prodded.

"I won't repeat myself, I think your hearing still works perfectly fine. Well, to be fair, I'll only tell you this. Loneliness is taxing,"

"What...," Ayato was really lost.

"Here're your black coffee and hot milk," The waitress - someone Ayato didn't recognize - brought a tray with their order. After putting the cups on the table, she left quickly so as not to disturb the customers.

Bells chimed thrice, drawing Ayato and Ken's attention to the entrance. A purple-haired lady in her early twenties, A tall gentleman about the same age and a petite black-haired man with stitches across his throat and corner of his eyes entered the café.

"Oh, Tsukiyama-san, Rei-kun!" He called, waving at them once they had their orders taken from a suspicious Touka.

"Keeeen-kuuuun!" chorused by a "Kaneki-san!" from the black-haired youth and the purple haired man respectfully. They came to his table and sat down next to Ken (Juuzou) or across from him (Shuu).

Yes, it was their agreement with the CCG. When they weren't working, Haise Sasaki would be known as Kaneki Ken, and Suzuya Juuzou as Suzuya Rei. Of course, they had to change their appearances to match the ones on their papers. Thus, they both either wore wigs or dyed their hair black. It was funny but with time, they couldn't recognize anymore which was the persona and which was the genuine personality.

"How did you find me?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"How rude!" Juuzou said pouting, "Not even greeting your boyfriend!" he said sulkily.

Ken chuckled, "But of course," he kissed the other teen, eliciting a surprised gasp from Ayato, and a fond sigh from the Gourmet.

This was the second part of the agreement. When in public, they had to act as a couple, otherwise people would wonder why they slept in the same apartment if they found out about their living arrangement. Ken felt that it was a game from the CCG, or perhaps an experiment to see what kind of insanities their mingling would bring forth.

Well, he wouldn't complain either, as it brought him some... perks.

"It is thanks to _Madame_ here that we were able to find you," Shuu answered, referring to the lady who stood silently, smiling benevolently.

Ken's eyebrow rose, "I suppose I should thank you, Miss..."

"Kamishiro Rize, but you may call me Rize,"

Ken's looked at Rize with half-lidded eyes, "What a pleasant surprise...,"

Recognizing the expression, Ayato gulped and pitied the poor soul. She had no idea of what was coming her way.

* * *

**End of chapter 3**

See you all for **Chapter 4: Girl troubles**. We will discover more about Rize and Kaneki's past, and find out about Sasaki and Juuzou's fighting style.

As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated. They make me more inspired, motivated and if is criticism all the better; I can improve this way! Trial and error!

Stay tuned!


	5. Girl troubles

**Warning: **Cannibalism, ghoulishness, Juuzou being Juuzou, Haise Sasaki being Badass Kaneki Ken. Ambiguous relationships between protagonists. Sparse torture. That's pretty much it.

**Summary**: Kaneki Ken spent eight years in Yamori's tender care. Scarred beyond belief by his experience at the hands of the most sadistic ghoul out there, there are more things than he picked up from Jason than his eating habits. Thankfully, Rank 3 investigator Suzuya Juuzou seems to be in the same predicament, so he won't be alone at CCG, riiight?

**Author's note / Uninteresting rambling: **First of all, I'd like to thank you for your kind reviews! I try to make the interactions as lively and realistic as possible since I'm not really gifted in descriptions, haha.

**To Juuzouu**: That is a really good remark. Since I switch between Kaneki Ken and Haise Sasaki, I get a little confused sometimes, thank you for reminding me of it. The name is Kaneki Ayato, not Haise Ayato. Will fix it!

Some of you might have wondered where it is headed, and justly so, so I'll say that right now I'm setting the stage for the grand finale. I already have the key scenes in my head, but I still need to put the right actors in their right place. Character development is thus necessary for the final act to make sense. Now that was quite theatric, so without further ado, here is the next installment!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Girl troubles**

_(In media res)_

"So you love reading, Kaneki-san?" The ghoul Rize asked.

"He's a little bookworm. So boooring!" Juuzou answered, making Ken frown.

"Now, I believe I am old enough to speak without needing a chaperone," Ken deadpanned. Juuzou pouted.

"But it's true! And you're also paranoiac about your stuff! Remember last time, you nearly gouged out my eyeballs because I accidentally threw a knife at your book while training my weapons throwing skills," Juuzou said. Ken had the decency to blush, though he still corrected his boyfriend,

"Rei-kun, it only happened once, and the reason I lost a little of my legendary self-control was because you drove the knife _through my hand_ during your practice, not because it damaged my book. Besides, you seem to have forgotten the episode when you stabbed me in the guts because I had the sheer audacity to eat the last slice of pie in the fridge."

"But-But! It was an _apple_ pie!" Juuzou complained.

"Doesn't change the fact that I spent the next hour trying to stop my guts from spilling and dirtying the carpet," Ken spoke matter-of-factly.

"But you liked that...?" Ken couldn't resist the cute moue of the slightly younger male and kissed him on the cheek.

"Only when it comes from you. I like seeing your rebellious side," Ken flicked Juuzou's nose.

"And I like when you go berserk. You're so beautiful when you dismember people," Juuzou said sultrily, eyelids half-mast.

"Oh, I so could gobble you up when you speak like that, you appetizing brat!" Ken ruffled the other's hair, making him yelp and bat away the offending appendage.

Then Ken remembered something, "Oh, and yes, I like reading. My favorite author is Takatsuki Sen," he answered Rize's question. "You should already have known that since it is also your favorite author, isn't that right... Binge eater Rize?" Ken rested his head on his hand, watching the other ghoul uninterestedly.

"Oh, I'm surprised you know about that..." Whether she was referring to the book or to her moniker was still unknown. "I've heard a lot about you too. Though I've always wondered if that insanity was just a play or the genuine thing," She rebutted playfully, her ring finger tracing the rim of her cup of coffee.

"My, my, such a coincidence... I've also wondered whether your whoring yourself to get lunch was an act or simply you being your trashy self... " Cracks appeared on Rize's cup.

"Though I should have expected it, coming from Kanou's most generous _donator_. Well, to be honest, I don't know whether it is still called donation if your organs are forcefully removed. Oh my, are you cold? You're shaking.." A perverse smile stretched his lips.

Rize murmured something inaudible.

"Did you say something? Are you speech-impaired on top of being _dumb_ and _powerless_ enough to be captured by the doctor's _merry crew_? Poor unfortunate soul, insignificant in the great scheme of things. Do you know what you remind me of?"

"Silence..."

"Ken-kun-"

"If," Ken's slightly crazed gaze was cast on the speaker - Juuzou - "you intervene again, you'd have wished half-ghouls' imagination was a little bit more limited," he spoke dangerously. Juuzou gulped and nodded rapidly. Hey, he was a little whacky perhaps, but he was not an idiot. Especially when his partner went into _these_ kinds of mood.

"Where was I now... Oh yeah, you remind me of a lame mongrel. A disgusting spawn that should have been put down at birth to put it out of its misery. Ah, that's right..." Ken looked like the cat that caught the cream, "There was nobody to do the job, was there?"

Rize's free hand was gripping the table so hard it could have broken at any moment.

"Should we mention _dear_ _mommy_ junkie? Died of an overdose, right? Keh, I didn't know ghouls could die from that. Life's full of mysteries, ain't it?" He chuckled at the foul look directed at him by the livid ghoul. Didn't stop him from continuing with his assessment,

"Or maybe we should elaborate on dearest daddy. Mechanic by day, pedophile by night. A superhero, really, haha!" Ken sounded a little more unhinged by the second.

"Did he touch himself while you showered? He did, didn't heee?" His voice pitched a little at the end. He went on without stopping, "Was the liquid on his hands _really_ grease, or rather sem-"

His head was thrown back by the impact of the cup of coffee on his forehead. The scalding beverage spilled down midnight locks.

"That I deserved" Ken admitted, ever the gracious host.

"One more word..." Rize whispered furiously.

"And what? You'll call daddy to the rescue? Naah, daddy's deaaaaad, riiiiiiiight?" Ken sang madly, his left eye twitching and hands cracking at odd intervals.

He saw the blow coming this time. With two quick moves, he twisted Rize's extended arm and broke the joint, reveling in the ghoul's shout of anger and pain.

"M-M-More, gimme gimme gimme gimme," He raved, exerting more pressure on the appendage. Oh, how he loved the screams of agony.

"This is bad," Juuzou whispered urgently. "Sasaki-san's losing it," he told a surprised Tsukiyama. Ayato watched cautiously and to be honest a little fearfully.

Juuzou was rewarded by a right hook - courtesy of Ken - which sent him out careening toward the café's floor. His back impacted with the tiles - hard - making him cough blood.

"Juuzou-kun. I already warned you. Next time, I won't remove you from the table, I'll remove your head from your shoulders. Excruciatingly painfully. Understood?"

With some difficulty, Juuzou got up, wiping the blood from his face on his sleeve. To the general surprise, he nodded, a soft smile on his face.

"I understood, alright..." Twin knives flew from his sleeves and impacted the half-ghoul's chair. Ken having already predicted the action had jumped in the air.

"Too naiv- huh?" That's weird, his right arm was getting numb. He looked at his appendage. A blade was burrowed bone-deep in his arm. He looked at Juuzou who shrugged. An eye for an eye. He hadn't expected the third blade. Was he losing his touch or was the little minx getting more imaginative?

"That is quite painful," He said easily, removing the blade. It would affect the control in his dominant arm. Until it healed. Maybe it was more fair since Rize's left arm had also suffered damage?

Rize was still clutching her arm. Her Rinkaku had activated the moment Kaneki let go of her. It was waving behind her wildly. Her eyes narrowed on the nonchalant half-ghoul. How could he look so stolid in the face of pain?

The floor rumbled and it was a sheer stroke of luck or perhaps precognition that allowed her to jump away the second before a serrated Rinkaku broke the earth's crust and pierced the space she had just been standing on. She recognized it - it was...!

Her heart raced, her breath coming in short little puffs from the pain in her arm. Her head was spinning a little at the implications.

"Good, little girl. Run away! Try to escape the big bad wolf! Protip: at the end of the story, Little Red Riding Hood gets _eaten!" _He chuckled, his mismatched eyes narrowed on his prey.

* * *

Touka heard a series of boom. She stopped her stock-taking and left the cold-storage warehouse in a rush.

"What on Earth is going on?!" Touka shouted upon arriving. The poor waitress that had replaced her looked terrified beyond belief.

Thankfully all the clients had gone home before the apparent fight had broken out.

"Sorry Touka-chan, it seems I went a little overboard," Kaneki Ken had the decency to blush.

A _little_ overboard? The tables were upturned, the chairs broken, coffee spilled on the floor. But the most important damage was not the punishment dished out to the furniture.

Ken looked fine physically. He was clutching his arms sporadically - which was curious - but it didn't look like he had received any damage. At least, the blood on his hand didn't look like it was his.

The black haired boy she hadn't learned the name of was nursing a bruised cheek and bleeding forehead. The Gourmet - what was he doing here by the way? - was mumbling foreign words while removing wood splinters from his body. Ken's brother looked unharmed though he seemed a bit unsettled. He was looking at a sprawled figure on the floor. A gasp escaped her when she saw what the figure was.

It was Kamishiro Rize. Her face - barely recognizable - was bluish, blood pooling around her. She was unmoving. This wasn't the detail that caught her attention. She pointed a trembling finger at the ghoul.

"K-Ken, what is this...?" Her finger was directed at Rize's throat. Ken followed the direction with his eyes.

"Ah, this? I thought a scarf would suit this young lady, but unfortunately, it clashes terribly with her skin tone. Purplish-pink doesn't go well with blue, don't you think so too?"

Touka had always thought the expression 'I'll choke you with your guts' was an empty threat. Physical limits and all... but looking at the gruesome scene before her, it certainly wasn't. Coming from Ken anyway. She gulped.

Truthfully, it happened sometimes that ghouls went crazy in their bloodlust and committed horrible deeds such as these. Things they wouldn't have done in their normal state of mind. It was unfortunate but not unexpected. This... was certainly the most creative she had seen in her life. And a little tacky in her opinion. She wouldn't judge him on that though, especially since she despised the Binge Eater. Even Touka went overboard sometimes. The imagery was still a little disturbing.

"What about the café?" She asked instead, her fists on her hips. She looked quite threatening in Ken's honest opinion.

"I'll pay for the cost of reparations, don't worry. You'll have the money by the end of the week," He placated, "and I'll also dispose of the trash," he bent down and picked up the lifeless body, seemingly unbothered by the blood and gore. He threw her over his shoulder, carrying her like a sack of potatoes.

And with that, a joyful Kaneki Ken, a pouting Suzuya Juuzou, a charmed Tsukiyama Shuu, a nervous Kaneki Ayato and a lifeless Kamishiro Rize left the café. Once they were gone, Touka looked at the devastation. She cringed when she came upon dark spots and darker pieces of stuff she refused to identify.

"And how am I going to explain this to the manager?"

* * *

"Binge Eater Kamishiro Rize has been apprehended and eliminated," Haise Sasaki finished his report to Special Class Arima.

"Casualties?"

"None, sir," A slightly hurt Juuzou didn't really count as casualties. Plus it happened after a majority of their interactions.

"The way you dealt with the target was questionable,"

"I felt it was necessary," Sasaki answered simply.

Arima nodded, as if Sasaki had announced that it was going to rain the next day so he should bring an umbrella. Arima opened his suitcase and retrieved an item from it, then handed it to Sasaki.

"It was an interesting read. De Sade's imagination seems boundless. I can see where you drew your creativity from,"

Sasaki chuckled good-naturedly, slipping the book into his inner pocket.

"It is not why I called you here however,"

"Oh?" Sasaki was interested. If it was not for a report, to borrow a book or for a mission, he rarely called him out here.

"I have a niece-"

"Arima-san, you have family?!" Ken interrupted in mock astonishment. Arima smiled slightly at the younger's antics.

"Don't you?" Arima countered rhetorically.

"Touché,"

"This niece of mine attracts ghouls of all sorts, trying to get to me by capturing her. Of course, investigators are patrolling the street to deal with suspicious individuals. However, last week, we lost the two investigators on duty. Thankfully, Special Class Shinohara was there to push back the threat. It was an S rated ghoul, bordering on SS,"

Sasaki whistled. S+ rated ghouls were rare, especially rogue ones.

"You want me to be her bodyguard?" He asked, seeing where this was going.

"I understand that it will affect your duties as a CCG investigator, so should you refuse," He stopped when Sasaki shook his head.

"No, I accept." His answer was final. "Out of curiosity, how old is she?"

Protecting a teenager was different from babysitting a kid.

"Thirteen," Straight to the point, no-word-wasted Arima.

The cogs turned in his mind then stopped with a screech. That was it. A smile that announced nothing good stretched his lips.

"Did you think about something funny?" Arima asked.

"Oh, not funny per se. Interesting would be a more appropriate word. I'll just need some time to make the preparations,"

* * *

Ayato was playing on the Playstation 4 in the living room, lying on his back on the couch. Now that he reflected on his situation, it was quite good. Haise Sasaki's apartment was huge, well-equipped and cozy. It had many couches, an American kitchen, three guest bedrooms and a master bedroom. He had nothing to do all day but stay here and the meat was even brought to him for dinner.

He was just finishing a mission in GTA 5 when the door snapped open, making him lose his concentration. He shot the mobster he had to protect instead of his target, a drug baron terrorizing the neighborhood.

"Gaah!" He shouted in frustration, nearly throwing the wireless gamepad at the ruffian who dared to barge in before remembering that:

1) It was the only gamepad in the house,

2) More importantly, the ruffian was Haise _fucking_ Sasaki, torturer extraordinaire.

So instead he settled on grumbling about inconsiderate hosts.

"Oh you're here, good!" Sasaki beamed. As if he could have gone anywhere else...

He carried a bundle of clothes. That was weird because today wasn't laundry day. Seeing the teen's curious expression, Sasaki dropped the bundle on Ayato's stomach.

"This, my youthful friend, is your new uniform," Sasaki answered the unasked question.

"Uniform...?" Ayato asked, incredulous. It was a _school_ uniform.

"You're going to school," Sasaki's radiant smile could have lit all of Tokyo.

Tears fell from his eyes. Ayato smiled pitifully, looking at the much too joyful Sasaki.

"I guess I don't have a choice...?" A tinge of hope was still present in his voice. Maybe the executioner would have mercy and put the convict out of his misery.

"Nope!" All hope was destroyed.

Oh, how Sasaki loved torturing his young charge!

* * *

**Chapter 4 : End**

Several reasons why the fight happened the way it did. First, it is really awkward to write a fighting scene taking place in a café of all places. Second, Rize is a S rated ghoul, Haise Sasaki/Kaneki Ken is so far out of her reach that it is not even funny. Third, Rize is not important in the great scheme of things.

There will be long winded fights against foes of the same caliber as him. And believe me, some are gonna be an extremely close call. Haise Sasaki is not a Deus Ex Machine, he just fought small fries up to now. That is about to change really soon.

You might have noticed that, but nobody is safe in this fic. And I really mean _nobody_.

Last thing: you'll discover Haise Sasaki's past as Kaneki Ken when he meets a certain acquaintance. I'll leave it at that.

Take care of ya'll!

SaintNicolas


End file.
